A New Life
by Jwolf98
Summary: Takes place after the moive. Two weeks have passed when the packs have join together. A seventeen year old boy is full with anger and revenge. He has something that he can do at will. What will he do? Why's he full with revenge? What's going to happen? You have to read to find out. Rated T for blood and some gore.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Alpha and Omega fanfic. I hope you guys will read my other stories Finding Your Place and Wolf Pack. I don't know own A&O. I own my OC character Jordan Hubler. I WILL TRY to make this long. Also will have blood and gore. Enjoy. **

Chapter 1

The morning saw came up at Jasper Park, Canada. Two wolves woke up. A grey omega wolf name Humphrey and a blonde alpha wolf Kate. "Good morning Kate," Humphrey said nuzzling her. "Good morning you too Humphrey," Kate said giving him a kiss. "Oh, Humphrey I've have to go, I have alpha duties," Kate said. "Okay Kate," Humphrey said. I love you, Kate," "Love you too Humphrey," she said going out in the den. Humphrey went out to get some food. While finding some food he saw his three best friends Shakily, Salty, and Mooch. "Hey, Humphrey what's up?" Salty asked. "Nothing much, just finding some food," he said. "Humphrey you know Kate and the hunting group do get _the_ food," Mooch said. You do know that right?" "Yeah, of course I know that guys," Humphrey joke. "Well while the alphas are getting the food, let's go log sledding," Shakily said. "Sounds good to me," Humphrey said.

A little far away from where Humphrey and his friends were. A seven teen year old boy was putting up a tent. When he was almost done, he thought why he came here. He was near a river. He sat down on the soft grass. _My friends forgot about me two years ago. They used a cursed spell on me. I must avenge for what happen to me and to my beast side. I make friends. With the wolves. But if they try get rid of me. They will die. _He stands up from the grass. A bottle of anger was inside of him. Stop it, he warned himself. _I came here once._ He was different now. He wasn't the same anymore. His eyes glowed a red color. He was strong. He was a beta when he got bitten. But a now alpha. He got back to work with setting up the camp. It took ten more minutes to finish setting up the camp. _"The full moon is tonight, Jordan," _his wolf side said. _So, who will you kill tonight?" _"I'm not killing anyone tonight Adalwolf," Jordan said. _"What about those wolves Humphrey and Kate?" _Adalwolf asked. _They probably forgot about you. Had pups. Just using you, Jordan." _"Shut up, shut up, and shut up!" Jordan yelled. Anger builds inside. So much anger. So much revenge. Revenge, he thought. "I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" he screamed.

Humphrey was log sledding with his omega friends. He saw Kate with Hutch and Candu and with some other wolves. "Humphrey, HUMPHREY!" Salty yelled. Humphrey sap back into reality. Before he could do anything, the log hit a big rock and the omegas went flying in the air. They landed hard on the ground. "Is everyone alright?" Humphrey asked. "I'm okay," Shakily said. Humphrey saw Kate, on a caribou's neck, biting it. Somehow the caribou threw her off. "Kate!" Humphrey yelled. As she got up, she was about attack the caribou again, when something lunged at the caribou. It was so fast. It bit the caribou's neck… hard. Its teeth were so strong. It looked like the caribou's head _was_ going to be ripped off. Finally the caribou fall to the ground. Its eyes looked dead. The thing that had attack it, was a black wolf. It was all black, with brown eyes. Blood was on he's muzzle. Blood was on he's fangs. He looked at the blonde wolf. "Sorry," he said. I saw it threw you off, so I decided to help." "You finally came," Kate said. How can you do that? You know, kill it in a few seconds. It was the biggest and the strongest one in Jasper Park! We were trying to get that caribou for a whole week!" "Uh… my parents were very strong alphas, so maybe I have their skills, you know," The black wolf said. "Kate, are you alright?" Hutch asked running over to her. "I'm fine, thanks to him," she said pointing to the wolf. "Whoa Humphrey looked at that wolf," Mooch said. "I don't think this is good, Humphrey," Salty said. "Relax guys, he's a friend, we met on the train," Humphrey said waking over to his mate. "So, what's your name?" Candu asked. Before he could reply, he saw Humphrey and his friends. "Hey Kate, are you alright?" he asked. "I'm fine Humphrey," she said nuzzling him. "Can you please tell me what your name is?" Candu asked. The black wolf looked at Kate and Humphrey, and smiled. "My named is…Jordan," he said. "Jordan, you got to meet our pack leader Winston," Hutch said. He would love if you were in his pack, we can use someone like you." "I would love to meet your leader," he said. "Alright let's drag it this caribou back to the pack," Kate said.

The wolves went to Winston and Eve den. "Dad we're here," Kate said. Winston and his mate Eve came out of there den. They had shocked faces when they saw the big fat caribou. "Kate did you catch this?" her father asked, not taking his eyes off the pack's new food. "Well, no dad, I tried, but Jordan did it," she asked. The alpha looked at the black wolf. "You're Jordan?" he asked. "Yes," he said. "I really appreciate that you helped you helped my daughter and took down that caribou," Winston said. I would like you to join our pack, but you need to prove that you're trusted and loyally." "Dad, me and Humphrey, met him on the train," Kate said. "Really, why didn't you mention him before?" Eve asked. "Because he told us not to tell anyone," Humphrey explains. "Yes you see I kind didn't anyone to see I was going to be a trespasser or anything," Jordan said. So, I told them to keep a secret." "Oh, alright, but you still-" Winston was cut by Kate. "Dad, he told us he's a _very_ skilled alpha. He also told us he would give his life for his friends." "But how can you tell he's telling the truth?" Winston asked. "Because he telling from the heart," the blonde wolf said. "Alright, you can join our pack if you want," Winston said. Just then they saw Lilly and Garth. Garth nuzzled his mate. Jordan felt so _much_ anger, that he was going to change. But he fought his wolf beast down in his mind. _Not now Adalwolf. We will kill tonight. _"Jordan you are more then welcome to our pack," Kate said. "Thanks, but um, I don't really know if I should," he said. "Well, you don't have to right now, just tell my dad or my mom, if you like to join," she said. Also there a moonlight howl, tonight." "A what?" Jordan asked. "A moonlight howl is where wolves howl, on some like a mountain," Kate said. "Oh, thanks I'll try to find tonight," Jordan said.

Wolves were at the moonlight howl. The full moon looked, like a white clean bed sheet. The wolves were having a great time. Howling with their mates. Jordan on the other hand was near a small pond. He was still in his wolf form. He looked down on the pond. He remembered what Kate had said. _I'm more of a lone wolf. _He felt the urge to kill coming to him. _I must kill…now! _He ran in the forest. He changed. His teeth grow sharp as a wolf's. His eyes glowed a red color. He changed into different form. His mind was urging him to kill. He was half in control himself. The full moon glowed brightly. His mouth was watery for flesh. He sniffed the air. Scents fill the night air. He was hungry for caribou. He searches the forest. He found two caribou. They were asleep. The beast waited for the right moment. Then it jumps on the two caribou. It bit one of their necks. The caribou cried out in surprise. One of them try to get away, but the beast was too _fast_. It tacked the caribou down as bit its side. The caribou cried in pain. The beast thought about Jordan as he saw the caribou's blood dripping. _Why did they use him?_ The beast torn a big piece of the caribou's side. Blood fell on the ground and the beast. The caribou didn't move. The beast started eating its food. It let out a howl.

The sun shines in Humphrey's and Kate's den. Humphrey woke up. He looked at Kate. She looks so beautiful, when she sleeps, he thought. The sun made Kate wake up. She opens her eyes and saw Humphrey looking at her. "How long you been up?" she asked. "Not long, just got up," he said. "Well, good morning," Kate giving him a kiss. "Do, you have alpha duties today?" Humphrey asked Kate. "No I'm free for the whole day," she said. "Well, that means I can spend the whole with my beautiful mate," the omega said. "And I can spend the whole day with my funny omega," the alpha said. "So, what do you want to do?" Humphrey asked. "How about, seeing Lilly and Garth?" Kate asked. I haven't to talk to her in a little while."

Jordan woke up in his human form. He rolled over in the dirt. He saw a caribou. It was slash to pieces! Its face was half eaten! Its body showed some bones. Blood was everywhere. _There's a full moon tonight, again. I must not hurt anyone. _He realized he was wearing no clothes. He changed into his wolf form. He looked at the dead caribou. _Someone will find it. _He went hunting. He had caught a rabbit. Blood was on him. _Better get clean up. _He went back to his camp. Nothing was gone, destroy, anything. He remembered his wolf side had guard it, for a few hours last night. He jumped in the river, which was by his camp. The blood was washed away. He got out and shook his fur. _Better see if the pack has found the caribou. _Jordan found the Western and Eastern pack together down on the valley talking. The black wolf came in to join what Winston and Tony had to say.

"Please everyone calm down," Tony shouted. We are worry, like everyone else. But all of you need to listen us." "Yes, just listen to us," Winston added. We know some of our wolves, found that caribou. I and Tony will discuss how to deal with this problem, later. But for right now, stay at your dens at night. We will put our alphas on high alert for now. That is all today, good day." Jordan saw Humphrey and Kate. He approached them. "Hey Humphrey, Kate," he said friendly. "Hey Jordan, we would love hang out with you, but me and Humphrey made plans," Kate said. Maybe we will hang out, some other time." "Oh, I understand, have fun," Jordan said, anger building inside of him. _They're just like my friends. Ignoring me. Don't care about me, like some old toy. Oh, this just the beginning. _

**Don't have much to say, expect for a few things. Did you guys like the first chapter? Come on guys, I know you like horror. Okay some of you don't. So, hope you guys will read my other stories. If you like Balto stories then go on ahead and read mine. This story is like my other ones. So, what think Jordan is? I ask the same thing, when I posted my first story Finding Your Place. So anyway please, please, please, review. Jwolf98 out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there guys. I decided to make another A&O story after this chapter; it's not going to be a sequel or anything. It's going to be called Revenge. Hey guys have heard a fanfiction author called NFS LOVER? He made an Alpha and Omega fanfiction called High School. It will be a bit like that, but with MY OWN ideals. So anyway I will make this chapter more horror and long, but NO promises. And you guys probably know what Jordan is, so there is no need to keep you guys guessing. So enjoy. **

Chapter 2

Jordan was playing his flute by the river. _I was cursed two years ago. I must avenge what happen to me. Mating season is getting close. I must not allowed Humphrey and Kate, and Lilly and Garth mate. Otherwise they will forget about me. And if they do that, I will go insane. All the good inside of me, will be destroy. I won't have my revenge. _He looked at the water. In the water he saw his werewolf reflection. _Why am I like this?_ He splashes the water. "Oh no!" he screamed. Then the most horrible memory came to him. The memory of that day, when his friends put the cruse on him. A cruse that he could never escape, as long he doesn't have his revenge. Anger, saddens, those two emotions came to him in his heart. He fell down on the ground. Then it stopped. Adalwolf stand next to him. "You must not allow Humphrey and Kate mate," he said. Otherwise the cruse will slowly destroy you, Jordan. That's how your friends made it. They made their _own_ cruse." "So how can I get rid of it?" Jordan asked. "You can't let them mate," Adalwolf said. Until mating season is over." Jordan anger was rising. He would do everything in his power, to not be forgotten again. "I will help you Jordan," Adalwolf said. You're my friend. And always will be. Just say the word, and I will do it right away." "Thanks Adalwolf, I own you, big time," Jordan said with a smile. "No, you don't have to," the werewolf said. I will serve you forever." Jordan smiled at his friend. "What would I do with out you, Adalwolf?"

Kate was hunting with Hunch and Candu and some with some other wolves from Eastern pack. She thought about Jordan. How he disappear the other night, at the moonlight howl. She felt bad that she told him she and Humphrey made plans. He seemed sad, and angrily. The hunting group saw two large caribou. "Hunch, go over to the left, wait till say to attack," she said. Hunch nodded, and then went over to where he was supposed to go. Kate told Candu the same thing, to go over the right. She waited for a few more seconds and then shouted "Now!" Hunch jumped at the caribou on the left. Kate jumps also on the caribou on the left. Candu and some other wolves from the Eastern pack took the caribou on the right. Pretty soon, they took the two caribou down. "Good job, everyone," Kate said. As she was about to drag one of the caribou, she saw Jordan. Kate was going too called out to him, but she stopped. Jordan was looking at her. Anger showed on his face. Confused was on Kate's face. _Why he's looking at me like that?_ Then he turned around and walked away.

Jordan was waking in the forest. _Hatred, anger, and revenge runs in my body, like venom. Why do I get more like this? _Adalwolf was next to him. "What are you going to do, when mating season comes?" he asked. "When Kate goes into to heat, I'm going to break one or two Humphreylegs, so you know they can't _do it_," Jordan explains. "What about Garth?" the werewolf asked. "I still haven't thought what I'm going to do about him," he said. "I will think of something," Adalwolf said. Jordan looked at him. "You and I are going to kill, tonight," The wolf nodded. _The cruse has made him different. He's changed. He's not the nice and not to kill boy anymore. He never wanted to hurt or kill anybody, before. _Jordan thought about his revenge. _I will have it._ "Jordan are you sure you want to kill…" Adalwolf was cut off by him. "It's the only way to stop the cruse!" Jordan yelled.

**I'm really, really, really sorry that the chapter wasn't long. I want to work on my other stories. Please review. Jwolf98 out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there guys, I have putting my other Alpha and Omega story Revenge. You guys should check it out. And I'm really sorry about the last chapter that wasn't long. And also I would like to thank the people ONLY THAT review. I've only gotten only four reviews. Sometimes I feel no one like my stories. Because when I read FF stories, I see the story has a LOT of reviews. That makes me SO ANGIRLY! Guys if you like this story, review. If you don't then I'm going to stop making stories. Enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter 3

Jordan was in werewolf form, when the full moon was out. He has almost full control. The black werewolf's, red vision was helping him the dark. He ran on all fours. He could hear wolves howling, at the moonlight howl. He thought about the wolves. _The first time they have pups, they are going to forget about them, and mate again. _He hated that thought. Not just to wolves, but to people. _There's no better in this world. _His anger begins to rise. _People go out drinking, and bad things happen. There are so many sins in this world. Once I have reached my goal, I will use my werewolf powers to destroy evil! Bad people, that drink, smoke, and so many other bad things. _His mind was full with anger. He did not know, why. Anger was rising in his brain. Now his mind was on killing. The cruse was making more different. More…different from what he was before. Jordan knew what was happening, but at times the cruse would make him forget. Like Jordan was being mind control. He kept running in the forest.

The happy sounds of wolves howling, was driving Jordan crazy. He howls in an angry way. Howling in a respond of sadness and pain. Telling the world, that something was dead. He was dead. He was dead, because he died two years ago. His friends didn't just put a cruse on him, they hurt him. They _killed _him. They murdered him. And now, because of them, he is full with anger and revenge.

Jordan was in wolf form, the next morning. He had caught a caribou. He still had his jaws locked on the neck, but it was already be dead for five minutes. The caribou's warm blood went to Jordan's mouth. He dragged it, back to his camp. Once he was at his camp, he turn back to human form and put some clothes on. In his tent, there was a bag. Jordan opened it up. He found a knife. There were also some matches, a flashlight, and a M1911. He got the knife, and then skinned the caribou. He puts the meat in a small plastic bag. He would save the meat for dinner or for a snack. Now his mouth, wanted the meat. He tries to resist the urge. He forced himself to find some berries.

He picked some blue berries, after ten minutes of searching. He ate two of them. When he found a few more, he thought he heard gigging. He turns to his left, and saw a white wolf. The wolf was a girl with purple eyes. Jordan knew that was Kate's little sister, Lilly. Lilly stopped dead, in her tracks, when she saw Jordan. The seventeen year old boy did not have anger; boil inside him, this time. Instead, he felt nothing. "Come here, girl," he said to Lilly. The small white wolf, took a step towards Jordan. "Come here, girl, I'm not going to hurt you," Jordan said in a friendly voice.

Lilly had a feeling that, the human was not going to hurt her. So she came over to him. Jordan petted Lilly, nice and soft. The wolf enjoyed, the human petting her. Jordan felt happy, for some reason. He looked around, the trees. It looked so beautiful. The sun, the flesh cool breeze, everything. Jordan forgot about the revenge, the anger, the night that his friends killed him, it have seemed as if have never happen.

"Lilly, where are you?" a voice called.

"I'm right here, Garth," Lilly said.

Garth came out of a bush. He smiled when, he saw his mate. But then growled, when he saw Jordan. "Lilly, get away from him!" he shouted. Garth jumped in front of Lilly, growing at the human. Jordan didn't show any fear or anything. He just looked at Garth calmly.

"Garth he wasn't hurting me or anything," Lilly said. He was just petting me."

Garth looked at Lilly, and said "I'm sorry Lilly; I just don't want you getting hurt."

"Aw, you're so sweet," the white wolf said and nuzzled her mate.

Jordan saw this. He didn't feel angry, or happy. Instead he felt lonely. One of the things that his friends did to him. He used to be the leader of the group. But then, when his friends found love, he was forgotten. He was the forgotten one in the group. His friends fell in love with their boyfriends and girlfriends, and they kept _doing it_ a lot. He didn't have love. Never found it. He felt like a dark shadow. Jordan felt his eyes, burned. He felt water, in his eyes. Lilly stopped nuzzling Garth, and then turned to Jordan. She only found that he was gone.

Jordan puts the blue berries, in a small bag. He gathers wood together, and made a fire. Anger began to rise, in his brain. He knew the cruse was causing this. Making him, more evil. "Ah!" he grunted, as he fell on his keels. He grabbed his hair. He felt his head would, explode any second now. He felt sick. He felt, he was going to pass out. Everything went black.

* * *

January 12, 2010

"Come on, Jordan, c'mon with me and Greg, and Ruby, to the secret hideout," his best friend Rusty said.

"Rusty, you know, I don't like that place," Jordan said.

"Oh come on, Jordan, it will be fun," Rusty said.

"Yeah, fun for you, Greg, and Ruby, to make out with your lovers," Jordan said.

"I know you like Ruby, Jordan," his best friend said. If you only asked her out on a date a few weeks ago, you would be boyfriend and girlfriend. But she already has one now."

Jordan sighed heavily. There was his best friend, talking to him, that had spending so much time with his girlfriend. Every time, he wanted to, hang out with one of his friends, that would just say "Sorry Jordan, I'm going out with my boyfriend/girlfriend, after school," or "I got tons of homework," Jordan sat there on the living room, couch. Thinking about the times, that he, Rusty, Greg, and Ruby, hang out, after school, or on the weekend.

"Well are you coming?" Rusty asked.

He sat there for another moment. "Alright let's go," Jordan said.

* * *

September 24, 2012

"Hey Jordan wake up," someone said. He felt, something touching him. Jordan shot his eyes open, and saw Humphrey.

"What are you doing, lying on the ground?" the omega asked.

"Oh, I passed out," Jordan said. What _are_ you doing, here?"

"I was taking a walk, and I saw you lying on the ground," he said.

"Well thanks for waking me up," Jordan said.

"And Jordan, Kate wants to see you," Humphrey said.

"Why?" Jordan asked, getting up.

Humphrey just shrugged. "She just told me, she wanted to see you."

"You wanted to see me Kate," Jordan said, who was now in wolf form.

"Hey Jordan, yeah I wanted to see you, and well I've also wanted to talk to you," Kate said.

"About what?" the black wolf asked.

"Well you see Jordan…the pack thinks…your that _thing_," the female wolf said.

Jordan was shocked, this could ruin, his life. He thought they might kill him. "Kate, what no! I'm not that thing, that been killing!"

"Okay Jordan, calm down," Kate said. I just wanted to, tell you that's all."

"I'm sorry Kate, I'm going through something, right now," he said.

"Well, we are having another moonlight howl, tonight, maybe that will take your mind off something," Kate said. I'm not going to be there, because I and Garth have to find that thing. But Humphrey, and Lilly, will be there."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea," Jordan said. I've will been here."

There was a full moon tonight, but Jordan didn't turn into a werewolf this time. He can somehow, now let Adalwolf run free. He could be at the moonlight howl, while Adalwolf is hunting. He was in human form. He could not turn into a wolf.

"Jordan, why aren't you joining us?" Humphrey asked when he found him.

"Somehow, I can't turn into a wolf," Jordan said. I think I should stay up in the trees, so no wolves can see me."

"Well have fun," Humphrey said, going where his friends where.

10 minutes, had passed. Jordan heard wolves howling and dancing. He enjoyed the sounds of wolves howling, always have. He saw some wolves below him, from the tree branch, he was sitting on. He heard a crack. The tree branch was breaking. He fell on the ground. The wolves growled at him. _Not good_, he thought.

Humphrey saw Garth, running at him.

"Hey Humphrey we saw that thing, coming this way," the red wolf said.

"What?! Alright we got to get everyone out of-" Humphrey was cut off by shouting.

"Hey, what are you doing? No guys stop! Let go of me!" Humphrey and all the other wolves saw some wolves holding Jordan. One of them had their teeth on Jordan's left leg. They threw Jordan in a river.

"Someone help, I can't-" Jordan shouted. "I can't swim!" The horrible memory came to Jordan. The night, that his friends killed him. He _did_ know to swim, but he felt like his hands and feet, were tie up. Making him, don't know how to swim.

Jordan saw a paw, reach out to him in the water. Jordan grabbed as the thing pulled him up. Adalwolf in wolf form pulled him up form the water. Jordan cough as, he got up.

"How is that possible? Humphrey asked in a whisper. "What are you talking about?" Garth asked.

The wolves looked at the human. "What are you looking at?" Jordan said looking at the wolves. Adalwolf went passed the wolves. Garth remembered what he was doing before. "EVERY ONE BACK TO YOUR DENS, THE THING IS COMEING THIS WAY!" he yelled. All the wolves screamed, running to their dens. Humphrey was near, his den, when he saw Jordan. He was still in human form, all socking wet. Humphrey was about to say something, when he saw Adalwolf in werewolf form. The grey omega had his mouth open.

Jordan looked at Humphrey angry, like he looked at Kate before, a few days ago. Some of the wolves were, still running. They didn't see Jordan or Adalwolf. They kept running to their dens. Adalwolf growled at Humphrey, as the werewolf went on all fours, by Jordan. The running wolves were making Humphrey unable see Jordan and the werewolf. When Humphrey looked through the crowed of running wolves, Jordan and Adalwolf had disappear. Humphrey went to Tony's den.

**Looks like Humphrey, knows Jordan secret. What going to happen next? And chapter 4 will be the last chapter. Yeah, I know you guys like this story so far. The next chapter will explain how Jordan died two years ago. So everyone merry early Christmas. And please review. Jwolf98 out. **


End file.
